


Listen to your soul

by yummy_dante (Miarra)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Humor, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Post DMC5, Sex Toys, Switching, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miarra/pseuds/yummy_dante
Summary: It's some post-canon happy times, and Vergil discovers the power of sex toys.





	Listen to your soul

Dante is naked in his bed with his hands tied over his head, getting increasingly sure that the vibrator in his ass is demonic in origin. If there are Devil Arms in this world, why there wouldn't be any Devil Sex Toys? Vergil could have certainly produced one out of his pure viciousness.

The infernal thing stimulates him just in the right places with the right intensity, keeping him on the edge for what feels like ages, as if it has its own mind. Or maybe the mind is Vergil’s, who is playing with the remote control. He’s fully clothed and only slightly flushing, and he's probably enjoying himself too much, switching modes and changing speeds. If he isn’t getting bored of it anytime soon, Dante will come hands-free just out of spite. 

Vergil reduces speed gradually, up to the point where Dante hardly feels it; it is not even teasing anymore, it is plain bullying. Dante makes a frustrated noise. 

Vergil stares at him intensely. 

“Tell me what you want.”

“You know what I want.”

Virgil wants exactly the same thing himself; he just needs to be as annoying about it as possible.

“Tell me,” Vergil insists, and Dante complies in his deepest and sexiest voice:

“Oh brother dear, please fuck me with that mighty powerful cock of yours–”

Vibrations stop altogether. 

“If you’re gonna mock me, you won’t get anything.”

Much as Dante loves Vergil sulking, the threat is not empty. The jerk is perfectly capable of leaving Dante for the night all horny and dissatisfied and tied up. So Dante chooses his next words carefully.

“Touch me,” he says. “I want to feel your hands on my body.”

Vergil hesitates, still looking defensive. He hasn’t taken  _ this _ as a mockery, has he? Come on, Dante doesn’t talk shit literally all the time.

But then Vergil nods, straightens up, and next moment he’s not leaning on the window frame anymore but looming over the bed.

Dante tenses up involuntary. Vergil approaching him like this is a bit too much reminiscent of battle, and his stupid body reacts all twitchy**.** But Vergil’s fingers brush over his nipples, light as a feather, and soon enough Dante’s muscles relax under his touch. His brother isn’t gonna hurt him – actually, his intentions are quite the opposite, which is a miracle Dante still can’t fully comprehend.

Vergil’s touches are getting wider, more demanding, and Dante leans into them, panting. When Vergil’s hand inevitably slides down, he makes a pause to take off his glove.

“Keep it,” says Dante.

Vergil hesitates.

“I'm holding Yamato with this hand.” 

It's hard to say if he's being sarcastic or not, but two can play this game. 

“Yeah, why do you think I’m asking?” 

Vergil stares at him for a couple of seconds, but he leaves the glove on when his palm wraps around Dante’s dick, giving him the contrast he craves for: the rough leather and soft fingers, Vergil’s precise movements and the most unvergilish careful tenderness. With his other hand he picks up the remote control and clicks it for a few times, bringing the vibrations back on the decent levels. 

And then, since miracles never cease, Vergil puts his head down and takes Dante’s dick in his mouth. 

He goes for it as bravely as he does everything else, but he’s awkward, and he obviously has no idea what he’s doing. Well, Dante’s not here to complain, especially when Vergil compensates for the lack of experience by switching the vibrator to the max speed. Dante has already been on the edge for a while, and the thought of Vergil trying so hard definitely does a thing for him, but Vergil stops at the last moment  _ again _ ... thank goodness, this time only to finish him off with his hand without further delay. He  _ is  _ much more confident with his hands, after all, and Vergil probably gets off on being confident.

He watches with his lips parted as Dante is coming, and if only Dante’s brains were more functional at the moment, maybe he would wonder what his brother was thinking about. But right now he’s only capable to feel, not to think, and he cherishes every second of the overwhelming sensations brought to him by Vergil of all people.

It’s astounding and it’s crazy, but it doesn’t last long, and the moment he comes back to his senses he knows he has three important tasks to do: to free his hands, to get the demonic device out of his ass and to show his brother how to give a proper blowjob. Once he rips apart a pretty decent belt, he doesn’t waste his time.

Vergil is definitely not ready to be attacked so soon after he made Dante clench the sheets and arch his back, so he doesn't resist much when Dante grabs him and flips him over the bed.

“Don’t you need some rest?” mutters Vergil, propping himself up on his elbows.

“Nope. Haven’t you noticed I’m tireless?”

“I’ve noticed you sleep 20 hours a day.”

He’s still frowning but allows Dante to unzip his pants. To be honest, Dante is light-headed and drowsy, but he’s thoroughly motivated to wipe that sourness off Vergil’s face. 

“And now you can learn from the best,” is all he says before he swallows his brother’s hard cock in one go. 

_

“So,” Vergil says after a while, lying on his back with Dante’s limbs all around him. “What’s a secret? Is your anatomy somehow alternative?”

“We have exactly the same anatomy, dumbass.” 

However, Dante doesn't really want to discourage Vergil, not in this particular area. So he shares his wisdom: “You just have to put your soul in it, I guess.”

“Soul.” Vergil’s voice is just a little bit acrid. “So these days your soul is telling you to suck my cock?”

“Yep. And it seems our souls are not at odds anymore. Isn't it great?” 

Vergil doesn’t answer, and Dante drifts off quietly until fingers ruffling through his hair bring him back into awakedness. He smiles into Vergil’s shoulder.

Souls give the best advice, don’t they?


End file.
